1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ironing device, and more particularly to an ironing device for hot-pressing the clothes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical ironing devices include an ironing area which is very small such that the users have to move the ironing devices back and forth on the clothes in order to ironing the clothes. This is time consuming.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional ironing devices.